


Progress

by discount67



Series: A Series Of Fortunate Events [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coming Untouched, Cuddling & Snuggling, First Kiss, Fluff, French Kissing, Frottage, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mild Smut, Sleeping Together, Slow Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:48:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25461181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/discount67/pseuds/discount67
Summary: Taking a nap together can be a very bonding experience, Jack now knew this firsthand. Sam and Jack deal with their feelings for each other as they explore kissing and hugging for the first time.
Relationships: Jack Kline & Sam Winchester, Jack Kline/Sam Winchester
Series: A Series Of Fortunate Events [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1841971
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	Progress

Sam stretched, plopping down on his bed. He and Dean had just returned from a twelve hour drive, and the remnants of the long trip were visible on his face. Sam rubbed his eyes trying to force the sleep away, kicking his boots off his feet. Despite his fatigue, he forced himself to get rid of his dirtied clothes and change into something more comfortable.

The certainty of having a home to return to was Sam's driving force. Having spent his childhood in motel rooms, one would think he'd be used to being on the road for so long. No, Sam always ached for the bunker. All that he had was there, including his loved ones. Castiel and Jack would be there. Sam smiled softly as he thought about Jack, he had missed the boy. Deciding he couldn't disappear for an extra 10 hours to sleep without greeting him properly, Sam sat himself up to leave his room. 

Castiel looked up when Sam entered the kitchen, following the way his eyes darted around the room. “Are you looking for something?” Castiel asked. Sam nodded, walking over to join the Angel at the kitchen table.

“Yeah, have you seen Jack? Just want to say hi before I get some shut-eye.” he explained. Castiel nodded, he understood Jack was closer to Sam than he was to Dean, spending time together meant a lot to the boy. Castiel was unaware of what had gone on between Sam and Jack for the past weeks, and Sam preferred it that way. He was still unsure of what it meant.

“He is in his room. Don't interrupt if he's asleep, you know he needs his couple of hours.” Castiel warned him. 

Sam chuckled, he wouldn't disturb Jack. “You got it Cass, thanks.” He continued his mission to Jack's room, knocking softly when he arrived at the door. “Jack? It's Sam.” he announced himself.

“Sam?” A soft voice piped up from the other side of the door. “You can come in,” Jack sat up in his bed, a smile on his face as Sam entered his bedroom. Butterflies creeped up in his stomach, it had been a week since they last saw each other. They had spoken over the phone, but seeing each others faces was much more special. “Hi Sam! I missed you.”

The excitement in Jack's voice caused Sam to laugh involuntarily. It was sweet how much the boy loved him. “Missed you too, buddy,” Sam greeted him as he sat down on Jack's bed. “Did I disturb you?”

Jack shook his head. “Nope, was just relaxing,” he pointed to the TV. “Wanna watch with me?” Sam watched as Jack patted the vacant space on his bed, inviting him to lie down next to him. He highly doubted this was a good idea, yet he couldn't refuse those puppy dog eyes. Sam nodded, pushing back the comforter to take place next to Jack. 

Feeling conflicted, Sam sank back in the mattress. Surely Jack hadn't forgotten about what happened. He could feel Jack's body heat on his own skin, and he shuddered at the feeling. Sam gave Jack his distance after their first experience as to not overwhelm him, a couple platonic hugs given here and there when having to bid the other farewell. Being welcomed in Jack's bed gave Sam that he despite everything felt open to being so close.

“Jack?” Sam asked. He still felt pretty tired and he didn't want to spoil the mood by falling asleep. “I'm too tired, bud. We can hang out together later if you want.” Jack looked over as Sam prepared to leave the room, disgruntled he was going to be left alone. He'd rather be together for a little bit longer.

Jack placed his hand on Sam's arm, gently pulling him back. “I don't mind if you fall asleep. You can still stay here.” he offered with pleading eyes.

“Are you sure? Only if you're comfortable with it.” Jack nodded fervently. He missed Sam. He longed for the feeling the older man gave him, just like last time. 

Just as predicted, Sam nodded off within five minutes after lying back down. Jack had convinced him once again. Sam always had a hard time sleeping with other people in the room but he felt alright with Jack, falling into a peaceful sleep. Jack looked over to see him fast asleep on his side, and rushed to mute the TV to keep anything from disturbing his sleep. Sam looked quite beautiful like this, steadily breathing as his big hands clenched the pillow beneath his head. 

Jack's heart grew with affection, he enjoyed the tranquility of the situation. It wasn't often that Jack felt tired but the drowsiness in the room made it almost impossible not to. He lay down next to Sam, scooting down quietly to get to eye level. Jack pulled the comforter up to cover both of their bodies, basking in the warmth that was collecting under the fabric. Sam let out a sluggish sigh, appreciating the sensation as well. Jack closed his eyes as he felt sleep creep up on him as well.

>

A soft groan woke Jack from his slumber. He opened his eyes slowly, lids still heavy with sleep. Sam was still asleep, Jack watched his chest rise and fall with every breath, miniscule sighs slipping from his throat with every exhale. Jack found it endearing, similar to the little sounds puppy's made when they were sleeping. 

He glanced at his nightstand, the clock told him three hours had passed which is plenty of sleep for Jack. He'd let Sam rest for a little while longer though, he didn't mind just being together.

Jack looked at Sam's face. He was unshaven, stubble decorating his cheeks. Most noticeable were his lips, Jack couldn't deny he thought about getting to feel them on his before. They hadn't gone any farther than playing with themselves as they watched another, Sam repeating they were only to touch themselves. Jack knew that was for his own wellbeing, but he was ready for more.

Sam groaned, half awake from the boy shuffling about in the bed. He could feel Jack's body heat on his chest, and the first instinct he had was to open his arms, welcoming Jack into his embrace. The latter hummed when their bodies connected, he loved being this close with the older man. It was a whole new kind of pleasure, more romantic than sexual. Jack lived for it. He exhaled softly at the touch of Sam's hand on the back of his neck, the feeling was foreign and so intimate. 

“Hey, you asleep?” Sam whispered, eyes still closed. Jack groaned, moving closer to Sam's chest. He didn't want it to be over yet. Sam forced his eyes open and was greeted with the sight of the small Nephilim nestled in his big arms, head buried in the crook of his neck.

“You're awake,” Jack stated, a sadness detectable in his words. He wished they could stay like this forever, eyes watering from the staggering affection he felt for Sam. 

“What's going on?” Sam asked, hearing the quiver in Jack's voice. He felt his shoulder getting progressively wet, so he resorted to pulling back so Jack had to bare his face. “Hey, you can tell me.”

Jack shrugged and looked at Sam with tearful golden eyes. “Love you.” he said, voice breaking as he hid his face in Sam's shoulder once more. A strange feeling settled in Sam's stomach, he wasn't sure how to handle this. He laid a comforting hand on Jack's back, trying to calm him down. 

“That overwhelmed, huh?” Sam soothed the younger man who nodded his head. “C'mon, how about we dry those tears.” Jack nodded again as he removed himself from Sam's touch, wiping at his eyes aggressively.

Jack didn't know why he felt this way. It was intimacy he had never experienced before, not even with Castiel. He tended to not trouble his caretaker with emotional problems. Smiling blearily, Jack let Sam turn him around to look him in the eyes. “'M sorry. You were sleeping and I fell asleep next to you, and then I wanted a hug, and then you hugged me back and then I felt so-” Jack rambled, words almost incomprehensible. “Emotional.” he finished.

Sam nodded. “Cuddling with people you care about can be a very emotional experience. It's okay to cry,” he assured. He started to breath in and out slowly, hoping Jack would copy this and calm down a little. “You could have told me you wanted this, you know.”

“I'm sorry,” Jack apologized again, shoulders slumping as he exhaled deeply. At times he didn't know what he needed. “Do you want to try it again?”

Sam took a minute to think this over. He wanted to reciprocate the confession of love he'd been given, but on the other side he didn't want the situation to get out of hand, especially when Jack was feeling so emotional. Sam wasn't sure if Jack could handle it, having never been in each other's arms for this long, but ultimately deciding to move along. “Okay, but keep your hands above the belt. That's for another time. Promise?” Nodding, Jack agreed with this. 

“Promise.” he swore. Sam smiled, reaching forward to run his fingers through Jack's hair. Jack beamed at the sensation and crawled close to Sam's chest again, letting his hand rest on the firm muscles. He sighed when Sam wrapped an arm around his neck and started rubbing tiny circles on his back. “Blanket?” Jack asked. Sam's body was hot enough, but having some weight on him was a preference of his. Sam nodded and reached for the comforter, covering the both of them.

Jack closed his eyes, his nose nudged the side of Sam's neck. He felt safe in Sam's arms. Sam who brought him such pleasure on one occasion, and such comfort on another. He was eternally lucky. Jack played with the idea of kissing the older man again. He learned it was the way in which partners usually show affection. They weren't 'partners' per sé, but having seen each other in private situations made Jack consider them as such in his mind. He gathered his courage, and lifted his head to press a kiss to Sam's throat. And another. “To thank you.” Jack made clear.

Sam gasped. He had no clue why he was so timid about hugging and kissing when beating off in front of each other was totally fine with him. He now understood how Jack felt before, getting misty himself. He held him even tighter. “Come here,” Sam placed a finger under Jack's chin, lifting his face up. Sam placed a kiss on the Nephilim's forehead. “Thank you, Jack.” he returned the gratitude.

“Sam, I-” Jack started. Sam knew what Jack wanted, he wanted it too. He just needed to hear it.

“Tell me what you want. Anything.”

“Please, kiss me.” Jack asked breathlessly, round golden eyes looking into Sam's.

Sam let his forehead rest against Jack's as he cupped his face. Jack slid his hands up to Sam's shoulders, and closed his eyes when their lips connected. Sam's soft lips felt firm but gentle on his, the sensation made him sigh. Sam tightened his hold on Jack's neck as they exchanged soft kisses.

Panting softly, Sam pulled away. He pressed a couple of small pecks onto Jack's lips before stopping completely. “How was that?” he asked. He didn't want to get carried away before checking how Jack felt. 

Jack's breathing was labored, rubbing his hands up and down Sam's shoulders. “So perfect,” he managed to say. “Love it, Sam.”

Sam grinned, dizzy with contentment. He leaned in to kiss Jack once more, this time opening his mouth into the kiss. Jack followed his lead and parted his lips to allow Sam entrance. He immediately ran his tongue along along his bottom lip, causing the younger man moan into his mouth. Jack let go of Sam's shoulders, hands travelling down to intertwine their fingers.

Their tongues met halfway, the motion of the slick muscles sliding against each other made both men moan. Jack was starting to feel lightheaded, every sense he had was on fire. The taste and smell of Sam was enough to invigorate him.

“Hard?” Sam asked breathlessly, referring to the hardness he felt was poking him in the thigh. Jack nodded, his mind had gone blank from the blood rushing towards his crotch. “No touching. Just cuddles and kisses, okay?” Mumbling an affirmation against Sam's mouth, Jack repositioned himself so his erection had some more space inside his pants. He couldn't help it, Sam's lips felt so good his body just reacted. 

Sam took the Nephilim who was situated on his thigh by the waist and flipped him to position him underneath himself. Jack's skin got increasingly red, grabby hands trying to get a hold of Sam's neck. He needed more kisses, more of Sam's warm body on top of his. The older man gave in, pressing a kiss on Jack's nose, then moving on to capture his lips again. Jack's giggle was smothered by Sam's mouth, the sound getting dragged out into a moan as Sam's erection brushed against Jack's.

Breaking free from the kiss, Sam tried to catch his breath. “Still okay?” he wanted to know, smiling when Jack affirmed. His small body complimented Sam's so well, he fit below him just perfectly. Sam bent down to kiss Jack's cheek, his lips moved down until he latched on to a patch of soft skin on his neck. Jack moaned out Sam's name repeatedly as his sensitive skin was getting nibbled and suckled on lightly. Sam peppered Jack's jawline with soft pecks.

Jack bit down on his lip as his hips bucked upward involuntarily, his chest and stomach getting pleasantly warm. The sparks shooting through his lower body reminded him of a familiar feeling.

“Sam,” Jack whispered against Sam's cheek. “Oh- not much longer...” Sam understood, returning one hand back to Jack's waist and the other to his neck, cupping his face tenderly. Jack wrapped his arms around Sam's neck, leaning into an open-mouthed kiss. He was unraveling quickly, the other man's weight on top of him added to the sensation. 

Overwhelmed with the love and pleasure, Jack hummed and moaned into the kiss, spurring Sam on to hold Jack's body closer as he moved and kissed the younger man. Sam moaned with surprise as Jack pulled back to softly suck on his tongue, the feeling causing him to press his lower body unto Jack's.

That last movement of Sam's hips drove Jack over the edge. Jack's body stiffened, mouth hanging open as he came untouched. “Oh, god, Sam! Oh, hnng.” he groaned, fingertips electrically charged from the force of his orgasm. Sending small shockwaves through Sam's skin, Jack held him close as he continued to get his neck kissed and sucked on, lighting up the room with his bright golden eyes. 

Sam grunted at the boy orgasming below him, needing release himself. This moment was about Jack though, he needed to forget about himself for a minute as he massaged Jack through the aftershocks of his climax. 

“I didn't know you could do that, Jack.” Sam expressed his surprise, kissing Jack's lips once more before rolling off. There was a small wet spot visible on Jack's pants, he had to remind himself to teach him how to get rid of stains.

“Um, don't you need-?” Jack glossed over Sam's comment to point at his crotch. Sam still had an erection, but refused Jack's help.

“Not today. This was for you,” Sam reassured him. God, Jack was amazing. Something so innocent as kissing got him off. “Glad I got to be your first kiss.” 

Jack smiled, he was glad too. “Do you love me too?” he asked. Sam furrowed his brows, only then realizing he hadn't said it back. “I said I love you and you didn't answer.” 

Sam nodded. “I know buddy, I'm sorry.” He did truly love the boy, but he wasn't sure in what way. He wasn't even sure what all of this meant yet. “Jack, let's take it slow. We still have to discover these feelings, but I really do love and care for you.” Sam elaborated. Jack seemed satisfied with his answer, smiling when Sam mentioned the word 'love'. He knew they shouldn't rush anything, but Jack was getting more and more sure that he wanted to do more than this. 

Jack awkwardly cleared his throat. “I should probably take a shower.” Sam chuckled.

“Yeah, probably,” he reached for the remote to turn the TV on again. “Hurry up, you don't wanna miss anything.” 


End file.
